


The man she deserves.

by foreveroptimist



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveroptimist/pseuds/foreveroptimist
Relationships: Paul Robinson/Terese Willis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The man she deserves.

Impossible to sleep. Simply impossible.

He was comfortable enough, even though he hadn`t really slept in a single bed since he shared a room with Scott before he moved out of home. Nah, nothing wrong with the bed. Fresh, clean linens, comfy mattress, and those well-known sounds from a sleepy and familiar neighbourhood outside the open window.   
He really should get some sleep. Needed to be awake, and with a clear head tomorrow morning, for his hearing in court, yet, impossible to sleep.   
Lying on his back, staring at the seeling, one arm resting on the pillow above his head. 

He slowly lifted his other arm, and with two fingers touched his own lips. When he closed his eyes he could still taste her. Still feel her soft lips against his. A short kiss, light as a feather. That kind of first kiss he had dreamt about as a young boy, the kind that never really happened because first kisses are highly overrated when you are too young to know what you`re doing, and too nervous to just enjoy the moment.  
But that kiss, that spontaneous, unexpected, light as a feather kiss…. That was a kiss he would remember for ever.

It came out of nowhere. He had always taken pride in the fact that he could pretty much read people around him like open books. Terese was his friend. At the moment, maybe even his best friend, and if he was to be truly honest with himself, she had been for a long time.   
Did he find her attractive? Of course! Any man would. Those eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. The way she carried herself. Gracefully and feisty. A rare combination, fascinating, intriguing. Her curves… curves that would turn any mans head, and make it seem like every step she took in her high heels was a part of a seducing dance. 

Oh God…and now he had kissed her. Well, technically, she had kissed him first.

He had been on the computer, working from the kitchen table, well, her kitchen table seeing as he didn`t even have an office at the moment. She had come downstairs after her bath, wearing that black silk dressing gown… She was tired, frustrated, desperately trying to relax, yet failing to do so.   
He had told her to get busy, get creative, as he knew that`s what she needed. He knew, cause that`s how he relaxed. She had looked at him for a second or two, smiled and asked how he suddenly knew her so well.

“You`d be surprised how observant I am!” he`d answered, but that was only half the truth. Yeah, sure he was observant, but it wasn`t like he had studied her or anything. He just knew her, knew how she thought. They were similar that way, they both found comfort and peace in their work.   
He had leaned over the kitchen counter, offering to make dinner and dessert, when she had suddenly leaned towards him, standing so close he could see his own reflection in her eyes, and her intoxicating scent lingering in the air in the small gap between them. 

He felt her hand against his face as she leaned in for a kiss. That first kiss. That first, light as a feather, memorable, heart skipping a beat kind of first kiss.  
It had taken him by surprise, but even though it was a short kiss, a kiss between two friends, he instantly knew he didn`t want it to end.

“Uumm…what was that for?” he had asked.

By the look on her face, it seemed as though the kiss was just as much a surprise to her as it was to him. Well, maybe not the kiss itself, but the feeling of wanting more. The sudden need to explore it further.

“I guess I just wanted to see what it was like!” she answered. 

Like kissing him was something she had actually been thinking about for a while.  
Then she had invited him upstairs. At least that`s how he interpreted it. An invitation.  
“I`m going upstairs. Are you coming?”

For a second or two he just stood there. Torn between wanting to explore this thing between them further, and hitting the breaks, scared to ruin a friendship with a woman he couldn`t imagine not having in his life.

He followed her upstairs. Walked behind her, mesmerised by her body, her curves and edges, again thinking that every step she made was an erotic dance, and that then and there, she danced just for him.

He followed her into her bedroom, and as soon as he closed the door behind him, she turned around, reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss.   
No feather kiss this time. This was a kiss from a woman who knew exactly what she wanted, and who wasn`t afraid to show it, or ask for it. Not that she asked…more like demanded. And he was defenceless! As soon as their lips met, as soon as her hands caressed his neck, unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled his tie, all his walls fell down.  
All he knew was that he wanted her, needed her. That in one way or another, Terese needed to be a part of his future.

That was why he lifted her hands to his lips, kissed her fingers and smiled before he walked out her bedroom when her body froze. He could tell the exact moment she changed her mind, when all those feelings that had surprised him earlier finally caught up with her. Too much, too fast.

“It`s ok!” he said, almost in a whisper.

“Too soon, I know. It`s fine. Get some rest, go to sleep. I`ll see you tomorrow morning.” He picked up his shirt and tie from the floor, kissed her hair, and walked out of her bedroom without looking back.

And here he was. Lying in a single bed in her study, just a few doors away from her, stunned by the feelings that had surfaced in just a couple of hours. Unable to fall asleep, unable to close his eyes without seeing her face, her sparkling eyes. Unable to remove the taste of her lips from his, and unable to stop thinking about how she felt in his arms.  
Nothing could come out of it. Not yet. She deserved so much more than he was able to give her at the moment. A queen like her deserved nothing less than a king. But he knew that some day, some day they would be together. Anything else was unthinkable. He just needed to get back on his feet, and now he had a reason to do just that. Terese.


End file.
